1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a new display device including a backlight unit in which a field sequential light source operated by a sequential partition method is included, and including an optical shutter operated using an electrowetting phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display television (“TV”) pictures and computer information, cathode ray tube (“CRT”) monitors have been used. However, due to recent demand for larger and slimmer screens, flat panel displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (“LCDs”), Plasma Display Panels (“PDPs”), and Field Emission Displays (“FEDs”) are now being used. In particular, LCDs are being widely used as TVs and computer monitors due to low power consumption.
Conventional LCDs modulate white light generated by a backlight unit using a liquid crystal layer. The modulated white light passes through red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) filters, thereby realizing images. However, manufacturing such color filters of conventional LCDs is time consuming and expensive. In addition, each color filter filters a fixed color and thus only one-third (⅓) of the white light passing through the liquid crystal layer is used, thereby increasing light loss.
A LCD using a field sequential Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) operated by a sequential partition method as a backlight unit to realize images using an afterimage effect, has recently been developed. In such an LCD, red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) light is sequentially outputted from the field sequential LED and such colored light passes through the liquid crystal layer, thereby realizing an image. Since an LCD using field sequential LEDs does not need color filters, light loss is decreased and time and cost required to manufacture the LCD are reduced. However, similarly to conventional LCDs using color filters, an LCD using field sequential LEDs uses a polarizer, and thus, brightness is hardly improved. In addition, when sixty (60) frames are expected to be realized in one second, and considering that one frame is formed of four sub-frames (e.g., R/G/B/Black) operated sequentially, each sub-frame should be operated at a speed of about 240 Hz. Accordingly, a liquid crystal response speed of approximately 4 millisecond (ms) is required. In addition, when one frame is formed of six sub-frames (e.g., R/Black/G/Black/B/Black) each sub-frame should be operated at a speed of about 360 Hz. Accordingly, a liquid crystal response speed of approximately 3 ms is required. However, as a liquid crystal response speed is currently approximately 25 ms, realizing images using such LCDs is difficult.